<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Moments When You’re Kissing like a Baby in the Kitchen by coffingrrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877730">In the Moments When You’re Kissing like a Baby in the Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffingrrl/pseuds/coffingrrl'>coffingrrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffingrrl/pseuds/coffingrrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” Sokka states before he can think about what he is saying. He feels Zuko stiffen next to him for a moment before he mutters, “I love you, too.”  <br/>“No, Zuko. I’m- I’m in love with you.” Sokka states, this causes Zuko to take his head off of his shoulder and look at him.  <br/>“I know.” He replies. “I meant what I said.”<br/>---<br/>a little 5+1 of Zuko and Sokka experiencing the inherent romanticism of the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Moments When You’re Kissing like a Baby in the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey :-) i was inspired by this post on tumblr about the romanticism of the kitchen then this happened<br/>https://coffin-grrrl.tumblr.com/post/636234141386555392<br/> also I have a song for each section </p>
<p>Santa Monica by The Front Bottoms  </p>
<p>Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  </p>
<p>21 by Samia  </p>
<p>Let Get Married the Mitski cover  </p>
<p>Vacation by Florist  </p>
<p>Goo by Culture Abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1 </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko sat in </span>
  <span>the kitchen of </span>
  <span>Bato</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Hakoda’s</span>
  <span> small home in Wainwright, Alaska. </span>
  <span>Everyone else in the house was fast asleep, while the two sat next to each other on the counter, acting </span>
  <span>as a shoulder for the other to lean on. The house quiet except for the sound of the wind outside, and the </span>
  <span>whispered words shared in the dim light</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming out here with me, you really didn’t have to.” Sokka whispered. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend, I wanted to see where you grew up</span>
  <span>.” Zuko responded</span>
  <span>. A small smile spread across Sokka’s face as he bumped Zuko’s shoulder. </span>
  <span>“Plus, it’s nice out here. It’s quiet</span>
  <span> and peaceful being away from the city.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka’s mind wandered to their shared apartment </span>
  <span>4,000 miles south in</span>
  
  <span>San Diego. The two have countless late-night kitchen talks in their small </span>
  <span>student apartment, oftentimes over tea brewed by Zuko. </span>
  <span>This conversation was different, Sokka held a confession under his tongue </span>
  <span>and filling his mouth lik</span>
  <span>e forbidden pomegranate seeds</span>
  <span>. Sokka was in love with his best friend, and it was tearing him up inside. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s nice.” Sokka replies. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss living here?” Zuko asks. </span>
  <span>Sokka nods in response then whispers, “I do, but if I still did I’d have never met you.” </span>
  <span>Sokka watched as a blush crept across Zuko’s cheeks, visible even in the dark </span>
  <span>created by the midnight sky. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko places his head on Sokka’s shoulder and his breath catches in his throat for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>he thinks to himself, and he lets a long breath out</span>
  <span> through his nose. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sokka states before he can think about what he is saying. He feels Zuko sti</span>
  <span>ffen next to him for a moment before he mutters, “I love you, too.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Zuko. I’m- I’m in love with you.” Sokka states</span>
  <span>, this causes Zuko to take his head off of his shoulder and look at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know</span>
  <span>.” He replies. “I meant what I said.” He adds slowly taking Sokka’s face in his hands, Sokka </span>
  <span>leaning into the tender touch. Zuko looks between Sokka’s eyes and his lips before he </span>
  <span>places his lips on Sokka’s own. Sokka sighs and leans into the kiss, his stomach twisting and turning in knots</span>
  <span>, Zuko’s lips softer and warmer than Sokka could have ever imagined. When the two pull apart </span>
  <span>they lean their foreheads against each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Will you be my boyfriend?” Sokka asks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I just made the answers obvious.” Zuko laughs</span>
  <span>, Sokka laughs with him before placing a tender kiss on Zuko’s lips. This conversation marking of the first kitchen love declarations</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>2</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the months turned into years, and the two men’s relationship </span>
  <span>grew, the kitchen space changed too as they moved from a student apart to their North Park apartment. </span>
  <span>Pictures of the two of them, of their friend and their families, littered the walls</span>
  <span>. As their lives changed, with </span>
  <span>the two working as </span>
  <span>professors </span>
  <span>they kept busy schedules, but always managed to have one night a week to cook a meal and eat it together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music spilled from the speaker as Zuko sat on the counter watching Sokka </span>
  <span>stir a pot, he bummed along to the song quietly. </span>
  <span>As the song shifted</span>
  <span> the opening notes catching Zuko’s attention as </span>
  <span>Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You </span>
  <span>starts</span>
  <span> playing. Sokka whips around from the stove to look at his boyfriend. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You’re just to good to be </span>
  <span>true</span>
  <span>, I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Sokka starts singing. </span>
  <span>“You’d be like heaven to touch. </span>
  <span>I want to hold you so much.” He sings into his spoon looking directly into Zuko’s eyes</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>At long last love has arrived and I think god I’m alive.” Zuko’s sings back at him</span>
  <span>. The two share a quick kiss and as the chorus begins, Sokka pulls Zuko off of the counter </span>
  <span>to dance with him in the kitchen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you baby and if it’s quite alright</span>
  <span>, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights!” </span>
  <span>The two half sing half laugh as they dance around the kitchen, a sight Zuko wishes a younger version of him could see to know that someday he will feel whole again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song finishes Sokka peppers kisses all of Zuko’s face before saying, “I love you so</span>
  <span> much, you know that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes beloved, I know it.” He answers taking the spoon from Sokka to stir a now bubbling pot. </span>
  <span>“I am forever blessed to know that.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>3 </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the most difficult nights for </span>
  <span>the two was the night a crying Azula found her way to their door. Zuko and his sister had not spoken in years, and he couldn’t understand why of all places this is where she decided to show up. Nevertheless, he let her in and ushered her to the kitchen table, making her a cup of jasmine tea as Sokka situated himself </span>
  <span>on the counter to watch the siblings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Zuko asked her as he passed her the mug. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t… I can’t live like this anymore.” She chokes out. “</span>
  <span>In and out of mental hospitals, in and out of his house only to feel worse off each time</span>
  <span>. I feel so fucking empty.” </span>
  <span>Her head falls into her hands and sobs escape from her throat. </span>
  <span>A moment of weakness Zuko has never seen from his sister</span>
  <span>, he gets up and wraps an arm around her shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that you are so much more than what </span>
  <span>he believes.” He says to her in a low soothing voice, </span>
  <span>actions he picked up from the way his uncle consoled many of his breakdowns in his youth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka watches the siblings from his place in the corner, the horror stories of the fights shared between the two floats around his head. </span>
  <span>Ready at any moment to jump in for protection. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you staying?” Zuko asks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” She answers</span>
  <span>. “I haven’t figured it out yet.” She wipes tears off of her cheeks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’re staying here.” He tells her giving her a squeeze. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Are you serious?” Both Azula and Sokka say at the same time then looking between each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I am serious.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, can we speak for a moment?” Sokka asks</span>
  <span>, Zuko shoots him a look but still nods.</span>
  <span> Azula takes it as her sign to leave and walks into the other room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Sokka asks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helping my sister?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko. My love. Are you sure this is something you want to do? You’ve told me the </span>
  <span>stories </span>
  <span>of your childhood</span>
  <span>.” Sokka states. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. They are stories for you, but they are my real life. I know what I’m doing. If it was </span>
  <span>Katara</span>
  <span> I wouldn’t </span>
  <span>tell you to not look after her.” Zuko says mild irritation in his voice, guilt washes over </span>
  <span>Sokka for questioning Zuko’s judgment around his sister. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Sokka whispers. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be forever beloved, just enough time for her to be okay.” Zuko replies, tucking a stray hair behind Sokka’s ear. </span>
  <span>So she moves in, and the small kitchen table occupancies three instead of two, and eventually more laughs than tears are shared amongst a meal. </span>
  <span>And when Azula leaves to be on her own Sokka won’t admit it but he misses her badly and the friend he found in her over early morning coffee and late-night </span>
  <span>confessions. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>4 </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small wedding band weighed down Sokka’s pocket as he drove home</span>
  <span>, he was sure of his decision. </span>
  <span>After four years of being with him he knew that Zuko was the one for him. </span>
  <span>He knew Zuko would say yes, yet there was a part of him that terrified he would say no.</span>
  <span> As he pulls into his spot he takes a deep breath and heads into the apartment, to find Zuko sitting on the couch with headphones in grading </span>
  <span>his student's most recent literary analysis. A smile spreading across his face as he makes eye contact with Sokka. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi my beloved, how was your day?” He asks getting to greet Sokka. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good my love, did you get a lot of work done?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhat, everyone’s analysis of </span>
  <span>Rumi’s</span>
  <span> poetry is all so beautiful and thought-provoking</span>
  
  <span> I keep re-reading </span>
  <span>them.</span>
  <span>” He laughs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re learning from the best.” Sokka states as he placing a soft kiss on Zuko’s forehead before going to change out of his work clothes</span>
  <span>, shifting the ring box from his jeans to his sweats. When he comes out to the living room he notices Zuko looking almost angelic in the kitchen as he makes evening tea for the two. </span>
  <span>Sokka thinks to himself that it’s now or never, this feels like the perfect moment as he’s so filled with love. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka begins to recite </span>
  <span>Rumi’s</span>
  <span> poem 1246, one that he had heard </span>
  <span>Zuko whisper to him countless times, “</span>
  <span>The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. </span>
  <span>Lovers don’t meet somewhere, they’re in each other all </span>
  <span>along.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turns around as he hears the words tumble out and Sokka slides down to one knee holding out the </span>
  <span>small ring. Zuko’s eyes widen at the sight. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, my love, </span>
  <span>will you marry me?” </span>
  <span>Zuko places a hand on his mouth before nodding his head. “Of course I will, there’s no one but you.” He replies as he sinks to his knees to kiss Sokka, slipping the gold band on his finger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull away Zuko states, </span>
  <span>“Give me a second, you’re going to laugh.” And he walks into their bedroom coming back moments later. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to fucking propose to you.” He laughs as he pulls out </span>
  <span>his own gold band, a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>SZ </span>
  </em>
  <span>engraved inside the band. </span>
  <span>“So, Sokka will you marry me?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. There’s nothing I want to do more.” He laughs </span>
  <span>wetly</span>
  <span> as Zuko slides the ring onto his finger. </span>
  <span>The two get up off the floor and finish preparing their cups of tea, and as they situate themselves on the couch Zuko speaks. “You know, you asked me to be your </span>
  <span>boy</span>
  <span>friend in the kitchen and you asked me to marry you in one as well.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s just the subtle romanticism of the kitchen.” He replies as he placing a kiss on Zuko’s lips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>5 </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the greatest experiences of Sokka’s life was when he became an uncle, and he loved being around his nephew, but it always reminded him of how badly he wanted a child of his own. So when he goes into the kitchen one Saturday morning to see Sokka quietly reading a book and sipping tea while holding a six-month-old </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> in his lap, Sokka’s heart leaps into his throat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this a beautiful sight.” Sokka says, Zuko’s eyes shooting up from the words on the page to look at his husband, a smile gracing his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning my beloved.” He answers, shifting </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> to his hip so he can get up to give Sokka a kiss, in the process </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> climbing into Sokka’s arms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here little man?” Sokka asks looking down at his nephew who is giving him a smile showing off his few teeth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Katara</span>
  <span> called me and asked if we could babysit for the day, I guess she got called in for a shift and </span>
  <span>Aang</span>
  <span> is out of town until tomorrow for that teaching conference.” Zuko replies. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A day with my two favorite boys? Sounds like the perfect Saturday for me.” Sokka states as he begins to makes his morning coffee. “You know Zu, he almost looked like he’s yours when you were holding him,” Zuko says nothing in response, but instead gives Sokka a soft chuckle. The children conversation is not one that they have often. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks better with you,” Zuko says. “It’s just because he looks like me.” Sokka laughs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence falls over the room as the two go about their morning until Sokka breaks the silence. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really think we should have one.” Sokka says, no response just the sound of a closing book. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka. Please. I don’t want to do this right now.” </span>
  <span>Zuko sighs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, please can you just indulge me for a moment.” Sokka replies. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I don’t want to put fantasies in your head that may never come true.” </span>
  <span>Zuko states standing up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka sighs and then says, “Never? Do you never want children? Nothing to call our own </span>
  <span>to be our legacy?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t our love be our legacy?” Zuko asks furrowing his brows. </span>
  <span>A small </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> looks between them as an argument forms. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is, but why can’t we have more than that, you don’t want anything like this? </span>
  <span>Aang</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Katara</span>
  <span> have </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> as their legacy.” Sokka argues. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I want!” </span>
  <span>Zuko shouts. </span>
  <span>“You know what yeah </span>
  <span>Aang</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Katara</span>
  <span> have </span>
  <span>Bumi</span>
  <span> as their legacy, but he’ll carry our stories too!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the same and you know it.” Sokka states. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m terrified Sokka! </span>
  <span>I’m terrified that if I had a child I’d ruin them just like my father ruined me.” Zuko replies tears now falling down his flushed cheeks. </span>
  <span>He quickly wipes the tears and sighs</span>
  <span>, “You knew about my past when you married me.” </span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka takes a step towards </span>
  <span>Zuko </span>
  <span>who turns his head as more tears fall. “You’re not ruined or damaged goods Zuko. </span>
  <span>Yes, I knew your past when I married you, it doesn’t make me love you any less.” He says, brushing a </span>
  <span>piece of Zuko’s shaggy hair out of his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want to do is give you the world</span>
  <span>.” Zuko replies. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your love is the only thing I could ever want, and if that means I’ll never be a father it’s okay. I’d rather have you than anything else.” Sokka tells him</span>
  <span> choking up. The two men look at each other and fall into their arms tears falling down their faces, their nephew giggling as he’s squished between them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night after </span>
  <span>Katara</span>
  <span> comes to pick her son up the two men lay in bed</span>
  <span> reeling over the events of the day. In the silence, Zuko states, “Just give me time.” </span>
  <span> Sokka grabs his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, a silent way of saying “I’m here with you, always.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>+1 </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Izumi was born, Zuko was </span>
  <span>terrified. </span>
  <span>He was terrified to hold her out of fear that he would hurt her, and he was scared to take her home because what if was simply no good at being a father. All of that fear left his body when he held her in his arms for the first time, as he stared into his daughter's </span>
  <span>amber eyes. Unlike Zuko, Sokka took to bring a father immediately</span>
  <span>, Mai even made him promise that if they ever wanted another one to find someone else to be the surrogate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only person who was scared like Zuko was Azula, she watched from the corner of the room as everyone passed the baby around</span>
  <span>, and when it finally came time for her to hold Izumi she was ready to vomit. Similar to Zuko once she held her niece she felt </span>
  <span>like crying, she couldn’t believe the beauty that was Izumi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Zuko and Sokka stood in their kitchen </span>
  <span>on a</span>
  <span> sunny morning, </span>
  <span>giving Izumi her first bath after coming home Zuko found himself </span>
  <span>crying as he ran the water over his daughter's head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, my love?” Sokka asks looking at his husband. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I ever said I didn’t want this.” He laughs</span>
  <span> and wipes a tear off his cheek. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chuckles then states, “She only has eyes for you.” Zuko looks down at their daughter who is staring up at him with her big eyes making cooing sounds. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love both of you so much.” Zuko states as he gives Sokka a quick kiss</span>
  <span>, then brings Izumi up to give her a kiss on her forehead. As the men share this moment together with their daughter Zuko can’t help but think about </span>
  <span>every special moment he’s had in kitchens like these from the quiet confessions of love on a winter night in Sokka’s home to all the meals cooked together even to the night they got engaged. </span>
  <span>As his heart swells, he can only think of how many more memories he wants to make with Sokka and </span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>ow their daughter. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr @ coffingrrrl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>